


Out there

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A cat looks out at the empty sea. What was the cat thinking?





	Out there

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I post something original!

As a cat, you always want to discover some curious things in your life. One such example is when you look out at the empty sea. There's nothing extraordinary about the sea itself. Yes, it's wideout there, but what about the ocean that makes it fascinating?  
You look out to the sea longer than you remember. There's something about the great emptiness and serenity that keep you interested. Soon enough, your mind's flooded with possibility on what was out there of the ocean.  
Could there be an uncharted island no man had gone before? Maybe an underwater lost city yet to be discovered? How about a spiritual supergiant walking through the great sea? Okay, the last one is a bit silly.  
But at the end of the day, you don't regret looking at the pleasing, yet empty sea.


End file.
